


The First Spooky Month Is Always The Best

by An_Aromantic_Mess



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Bullying, Drugs (Mentioned Not Used), He be chillin then b a m, Medical Headset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aromantic_Mess/pseuds/An_Aromantic_Mess
Summary: It was the first day at Pump's new school! certainly nothing will go wrong!Right?(I fucking jinxed him didn't I)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The First Spooky Month Is Always The Best

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how these two met, and I’ve seen a good amount of Aus based on how they met! So I decided. “Y’know what? Fuck this, I’m making a fanfic of how these children met.”  
> And this is not me putting off Best Friends Forevermore, my motivation likes to hop around the place, one minute it wants to make this, another it wants to make chapter 3. And here we are. So I hope you enjoy it!  
> (And people canon Pump with floofy hair when he doesn’t have the pumpkin mask on, so that is exactly what I’m gonna do.)
> 
> (Also Pump ate fucking drugs. ghjdfhkrkdf)  
> Also could someone give me the names of the hat gang other than Roy? I know one of them is named Roy, I just don't know the other names, thanks!  
> (also did I get their gang name right? xdd)

Pump was running towards the school, it was probably his first day at an actual public school, most of his school life was based around his grandfather teaching him. (Mostly about icky stuff like maths, and history back when people learned about fire and stuff, blech!) But this time It would be different! He’d get to meet other kids his age! Most of the kids Pump knew were kids around his neighborhood, also they were in high school. While he was only in first grade! They were also a lot taller than him. 

It was scary.

As he approached the school, Pump couldn’t help but feel his excitement rushing through him like those weird candies he got once from a stranger. He remembered that his grandfather called some kinda emergency thingie…? The memories were kinda fuzzy now. They were yummy though!

There were a bunch of loud noises though, which sounded like kids yelling. Loud noises were quite painful on Pump’s ears due to his sensitive hearing. So, he pulled his medical headset, found a nice spot to sit, and just watched in peaceful silence as the other kids ran by, some taller than others. Others were dressed a lot fancier than others. Probably wanted to make a good first impression here, or were just fancy in general. 

Clothing didn't really matter to Pump, he only had an orange long sleeve on with black jeans, and blue velcro shoes. 

Pump liked using velcro a lot more than actual laces.

The bell had rung. How long was he sitting here?

Pump had stood up, pulled off his headset, put it in his backpack, and ran into the school.

Most of the day was just about getting their desks set up, sadly, Pump's math binder and glue stick had gone missing, but on the plus side, he had met a couple of kids in his classroom!

Soon it was time to head outside, Pump just pulled out his headset again and sat down. A couple of kids had asked him if he wanted to play, but he kindly refused.   
Most of the kids were pretty nice, others not so much however…

"Hey, pumpkin head!"

Pump winced at the comment, but he was slightly confused. Why was he called a pumpkin head?

Pump took off his headphones and looked at who made that rude comment.

There were three kids, two behind the other in a triangle formation.

The one in the middle was pretty short, not gonna lie.

They also had big, creepy smiles.

"...Can I help you guys?"

The short one in the middle had frowned, seeing that his attempt at an insult wasn't really doing anything.

The other two just stared awkwardly in the back.

“Weeeeeell… we were wondering why you have those weird headphones?”

“Yeah, aren’t those supposed to be plugged into a MP3 player or something?”

Oh, they meant the headset.

“Oh! Um, these are supposed to help with my sensitive heari--”

The headset was snatched out of his hand.

“I’ve never seen anything like it! Mind if I borrow it?”

This got Pump into a bit of a panic, those headphones were expensive! His grandfather told him not to lose those!

Also they were important for his sensitive hearing. So he practically needed those if he didn’t want a giant pain in both sides of his head for the rest of the day.

"But I need those-"  
The other child snapped back before Pump could finish his sentence.

"For what!? I seriously doubt that a little weenie like you could possibly need a wireless headset! Maybe I ought to smash it into the ground--"

"Hey! Leave him alone!"  
Another kid, looked about Pump's age, ran up, and had a teacher with him.

The teacher did not look pleased.

If Pump was being perfectly honest, the teacher looked like they were about to murder someone, and leave their body in a ditch.

After about fifteen minutes of scolding, explanations, and storytelling, along with some yelling. Pump finally made it out of that classroom with his headphones, safety within his backpack.

It was also about time to return to class, so I guess that’s a plus…?

Pump was walking down the hallways, trying to find his classroom again before he heard a voice, it was the kid from earlier, who had rescued his headset from being destroyed.

They were running towards him.

"Hey! Sorry about earlier, Roy and his gang can be kinda mean sometimes, especially to newcomers, but they’ll probably leave you alone now. I'm Skid, who are you?"

...How did he manage to say it that fast?

"Pump, and thanks for the help earlier."

"Pump, eh? Nice to meetcha! And it's no problem!"

It felt nice, chatting with someone Pump's age.

He could get used to this.

They talked for the whole day.

And they kept talking for the whole week.  
Soon those weeks turned into months, and even into a year.

Eventually, Skid had brought up something called The Spooky Month, there was even a dance to it! 

It felt nice.

Not being alone.

After two years, Pump had gotten a pumpkin mask for his birthday, and he hasn’t taken it off ever since.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> As an explanation for why Pump had some sort of medical headset, I remembered while writing this that my friend back in elementary had a pair of headphones like this because the cafeteria was too loud and painful in her ears.  
> So ye.  
> s e n s i t i v e h e a r i n g.
> 
> Still, hope you liked this! I'll hopefully be working on other fanfics in the future!


End file.
